Governments
This page is no longer in use. Governments are an addition to Authority, that give certain benefits to each type of governing. The Governments are also listed under each type of Authority and if you are a certain level you can use the type of Government along with ones on lower levels. Once you pick a Government you are unable to change it for 2 Months (you need every faction members permission to change it). Regular faction members can also cause a civil revolt to change the Government. Authority One Chiefdom Authoritarian The Chief rules over his subjects fulfilling their wishes. Benefits: Colonizing is Cheaper (50% Coin Cost) Malice's: The King and his Subjects can only bring maximum of 7000 Alignment worth of troops Shamanism Benevolent Shamans rule over their villages in a benevolent or malicious religious authority. They show their people the way of Righteousness Benefits: '''Stronghold upkeep is reduced to 5 Political Power '''Malice's: '''You produce 10% less Political Power '''Nomadic Authoritarian The people constantly move around to new areas, usually led by the strongest person. Benefits: '''You are able to declare war. '''Malice's: '''Colonizing costs 50% more in both coins and Political Power Authority Two '''Theocratic Councilship Authoritarian A council of religious figures rule the nation with "religious Intent". Benefits: '''You produce 10% more Political Power '''Malice's: Wars cost more Political Power (20 More) Constitutional Monarchy Benevolent A Monarch that is forced to listen to their peasants and agree with their demands. Benefits: '''Wars are 20 Political power Cheaper '''Malice's: '''You cannot declare wars without your subjects agreement. '''Republic Benevolent The Monarch is dead, the People rule the faction! Benefits: '''Colonizing is cheaper (50% the Political Power and Coin cost) '''Malice's: '''The leader gets elected every 2 Months, you cannot have heirs, and You produce 10% less Political Power. Authority Three '''Feudal Monarchy Authoritarian The Lord of Lords who rule the Peasants. Benefits: '''You get 10% more Political Power. '''Malice's: '''Civil wars are 25% stronger. '''Holy Tribunal Authoritarian A group of priests rule with an Iron fist, quelling any heretic dissent. Benefits: Civil wars are 25% weaker. Malice's: '''Wars cost 20 Political power more. Authority Four '''Martial Dictatorship Evil A group of powerful Military Leaders ruling over their subjects Benefits: '''Wars are 50% Cheaper (Coin and PP wise) '''Malice's: '''Colonizing is 50% more expensive (Coin and PP wise) '''Plutocratic Oligarchy Authoritarian A group of rich leaders ruling over their "Assets" Benefits: '''Colonizing is 50% Cheaper (Coin and PP wise) '''Malice's: '''Wars are 50% more expensive (Coin and PP wise) Authority 5 '''Tyrannical Dictatorship Evil A monarch that has gone mad with power, ruling over his people treating them like slaves. Benefits: '''Wars cost 70% Less, Civil Revolts are 50% weaker '''Malice's: Colonizing is 70% more expensive Benevolent Utopia Benevolent A benevolent leader has put all their subjects under what they believe are Utopian Standards, Every citizen is equal and treated Fairly. Benefits: '''Colonizing costs no coins cost, '''Malice's: '''Wars cost 50% more political power, Civil revolts are 25% stronger. Special Government Types '''Dark Despotism (Sauron/ Nazguls only) (Auth 5) Evil A powerful and dark power has taken over a nation, ruling with an Iron Fist. Benefits: '''Wars cost 50% Less Political Power, Civil Revolts are 70% Weaker, Independence revolts can only bring 50 points worth of troops '''Malice's: '''Vassalize wars cost 20 more Political Power '''Dark Vassalship (Nazguls Only) (Auth 3) Evil A dark power has taken over a nation. Benefits: '''Revolts are 50% Weaker, Purge Good CB's cost 50% less. '''Malice's: It costs 50% more to Colonize (Coins and Political Power) High Kingdom (Arnor Only) Benevolent The rise of the High king of Arnor is upon us, the ancient empire rules once again! Benefits: '''Colonizing in Enedwaith, Minhiriath, Lone-Lands, Eriador costs no Political Power, Wars against Evil factions is 50% less costly, You can use Basic Gondorian Troops (Not Fiefdom troops). '''Malice's: You cant invade the shire, only vassalize them. You cant invade Freefolks factions except if its for a Special Event. Haradric Mamlaka Unknown (Unknown, Formation of Harad required) Hive Mind Unknown (Unknown, Rise of the Spider Queen required)